gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hand des Königs
300px|thumb|Das Abzeichen der Hand des Königs. Hand des Königs (im Original: Hand of the King) oder einfach die Hand ist nach dem König das mächtigste und einflussreichste Amt in den Sieben Königslanden. Sein Inhaber verfügt über enorme Autorität und Verantwortung, denn er ist der engste Berater des Königs, wird durch diesen ernannt und ist berechtigt, in seinem Namen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Zudem ist die Hand des Königs das ranghöchste Mitglied des Kleinen Rates und führt ihn, sollte der König abwesend sein. Diese Position wird über eine goldene Brosche, die an das Hemd geheftet ist, oder eine Amtskette bestehend aus einer Aneinanderreihung von goldenen Händen, verdeutlicht. Zur Zeit von starken und fähigen Monarchen, dient die Hand zur Koordination und Verwirklichung von Plänen des Königs. Bei schwachen und unfähigen Herrschern ist die Hand meistens die eigentliche Macht hinter dem Thron, der das Reich zusammenhalten muss. In der jüngeren Geschichte war dies der Fall, als Lord Tywin Lennister das Amt inne hatte und zwanzig Jahre geschickt ausübte, während König Aerys II. Targaryen allmählich dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Ebenso erging es Jon Arryn, 17 Jahre die Hand des Königs unter König Robert Baratheon, einen herausragenden Soldaten, aber schlechten Politiker und Staatsmann. Aus der Geschichte heraus entwickelte sich daher ein Sinnspruch, der am besten beschreibt, welche Verantwortung der Hand des Königs in der Zeit schlechter Monarchen zu kommt, und sie deren Fehltrete und Eskapaden bereinigen müssen: "Der König scheißt und die Hand wischt ab." In der Serie Staffel 1 Nach Roberts Rebellion bestieg Robert Baratheon den Eisernen Thron und ernannte Jon Arryn zur Hand des Königs. Siebzehn Jahre später, starb Lord Arryn in Königsmund. Robert begab sich in den Norden nach Winterfell, wo er Eddard Stark den Posten anbot. Eddard zögerte, bis er durch einen Brief von Lysa Arryn erfuhr, das die Lennisters für Jons Tod verantwortlich waren. Eddard glaubte an eine Verschwörung und willigte ein, um die Wahrheit über Jons Tod in Königsmund in Erfahrung zu bringen. Auf dem Königsweg unterhielten sich Eddard und Robert über Daenerys Targaryen, die einen Dothraki Kriegsherrn geheiratet hatte. Ihre Armee stellte eine potenzielle Bedrohung für das Reich dar und Robert schlug vor, sie zu ermorden, aber Eddard schreckte davor zurück. Es widersprach seiner Moralvorstellung und er verwies darauf, dass die Dothraki keine Schiffe haben. Beim Eintreffen ins Königsmund übernahm Eddard offiziell den Posten als Hand des Königs und führte den Vorsitz bei einer Sitzungen des kleinen Rates. Dort erfuhr er, dass trotz Jons Umsicht, das Reich hochverschuldet war. Auch war die Stadtwache damit beschäftigt, den Besucherstrom zu kontrollieren, der durch das Turnier zur Eddard Ehren angelockt wurde. Einige Zeit später erfuhr der König von Daenerys' Schwangerschaft und der kleine Rat stimmte ihrer Ermordung zu. Nur Eddard stellte sich gegen die Entscheidung, aber Robert blieb dabei, weswegen er von seinem Amt als Hand zurücktrat. Bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Ser Jaime Lennister wurde Eddard verletzt. Robert setzte ihn wieder als Hand des Königs ein, unter der Voraussetzung, das er Frieden mit den Lennisters schließt. Eddard war einverstanden, bis er erfuhr, dass der Lennister Getreue Ser Gregor Clegane in den Flusslanden eingefallen war. Er entsendete Ser Beric Dondarrion mit hundert Mann, um Gregor festzunehmen und beorderte Tywin Lennister in die Hauptstadt, um sich für Gregors Handlungen zu verantworten. Die Mitglieder des kleinen Rates warnten ihn jedoch davor. Robert, der zwischenzeitlich durch einen Eber lebensbedrohlich verletzt wurde, rief Eddard zu sich und übertrug ihm faktisch die Herrschaft über das Reich, solange Joffrey minderjährig war. Allerdings wurde Eddard kurzdarauf von Cersei und ihrem Sohn Joffrey entmachtet und festgenommen, als er drohte Joffreys wahre Abstammung zu offenbaren. Danach König Joffrey in Abwesenheit seinen Großvater und frühere Hand des Königs, Lord Tywin Lennister, in das Amt. Aber anhaltende Kämpfe in den Flusslanden gegen die Armee des Nordens unter dem Befehl von Robb Stark hielten ihn davon ab, seinen Aufgaben wahrzunehmen. Er übertrug sie vorübergehend auf seinen Sohn Tyrion, den er nach Königsmund schickte. Dort sollte er Cersei und Joffrey, die mitverantwortlich für den Kriegsausbruch waren, zur Ordnung rufen und die Lage in Königsmund beruhigen, falls nötig mit aufgespießten Köpfen. Staffel 2 Bei seiner Ankunft in Königsmund, widersprach Cersei seinem Mitanspruch auf die Herrschaft, war jedoch gezwungen ihn zu akzeptieren, da der Befehl von ihrem Vater stammte. Tyrion war sogleich bemüht die Ordnung in der Hauptstadt wiederherzustellen. Er entließ Lord Janos Slynt, enthob ihn aller Titel und Ländereien, und schickte ihn zur Mauer. An seine Stelle trat Tyrion Vertrauter Bronn, als neuer Kommandant der Stadtwache. Später ließ er Großmaester Pycelle festnehmen, der für Cersei gearbeitet hatte, und entfernte ihn dadurch aus dem kleinen Rat. Um den Krieg zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, schloss Tyrion eine Ehebündnis mit dem Haus Martell und schickte dafür Prinzessin Myrcella Barathein nach Dorne, ganz zum Missfallen seiner Schwester. Petyr Baelish wurde von Tyrion in die Sturmlande gesandt, um mit Renly Baratheon zu verhandeln, aber auch, um Catelyn Stark ein geheimes Angebot zu machen, indem er Sansa und Arya im Austausch für Jaime Lennister anbot. Tyrion versuchte auch Joffreys Grausamkeit von seiner Verlobten Sansa abzulenken, indem er ihm zwei Prostituierte zukommen ließ. Joffrey quälte beide Frauen und schickte sie zurück zu Tyrion, was ein deutliches Zeichen setzten sollte. Bei Cersei hatte er größeren Erfolg, als er seinen Vetter Lancel Lennister erpresste, der ein heimlicher Geliebter seiner Schwester war, und ihn von Cerseis Plänen berichtete. Der drohende Angriff von Stannis Baratheon auf die Hauptstadt brachte die königliche Familie in eine prekäre Lage, den Cersei weigert sich das Geheimnis der Stadtverteidigung preiszugeben, die Joffrey oblag. Tyrion nutzte erneut Lancel, der ihren Plan enthüllte, das Seefeuer der Alchemisten zu nutzen, um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Tyrion war geschockt, denn ihr Vorhaben hätte durch ein einfaches Versehen die gesamte Stadt zerstören können. Ab dann übernahm Tyrion die Planung und stellte den Alchemisten Hallyn in seine Dienste. Von der eigenen Arbeit überzeugt, ist Tyrion überrascht, als er in den Straßen der Stadt als "Affendämon" bezeichnet wird, der verantwortlich gemacht wurde für Joffreys Exzesse. Das Haus Martell akzeptiere Tyrions Angebot für ein Bündnis und Myrcella verließ die Hauptstadt über den Seeweg. Bei dem Rückweg zum Palast wurde das königliche Gefolge vom gemeinem Volk beschimpft, da es bereits seit längerem hungerte und durch Krieg gelitten hatte. Als Joffrey von einem Klumpen Mist getroffen wurde, forderte er, dass derjenige gefasst wird, und danach die Hinrichtung aller. Es brach ein Aufstand los, dem die königliche Familie nur knapp entkommen konnte. Tyrion, wütend über die Handlungen seines Neffen, ohrfeigte den König und versuchte verzweifelt wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund mit der Absicht die Stadt einzunehmen, enthüllte Stannis Baratheon seinem langjährigen Gefolgsmann Ser Davos Seewert, dass er ihm nach gewonnener Schlacht zur Hand des Königs ernennt, was dieser ehrfürchtig annahm. In der Hauptstadt übernahm Tyrion persönlich die Verteidigung, während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Durch geschickten Einsatz des produzierten Seefeuers, dass er innerhalb von Stannis Flottenverband detonieren ließ, konnte er einen erheblich Teil der feindlichen Streitkräfte vernichten. Allerdings war Stannis noch immer stark genug an Land zu gehen und die Stadt zu bedrohen. Tyrion stellte sich an die Spitze der Verteidiger und führte einen letzten Angriff. Doch erst das Eingreifen von Tywin Lennister und Loras Tyrell konnte das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten wenden. Nach Ende der Schlacht bei der Tyrion verletzt wurde, enthob man ihn seines Amtes als Hand des Königs, das er nur stellvertretend ausgeübt hatte und rechtmäßig auf Tywin überging. Bei einer Zeremonie wurde Tywin von Joffrey feierlich zum Retter der Stadt und Hand des Königs ausgerufen. Varys besuchte Tyrion und meinte, dass sich niemand an seine Taten erinnern wird, stellte aber fest, dass er zu denjenigen gehört, die dankbar für Tyrions Arbeit als Hand des Königs sind. Staffel 3 Tywin Lennister wurde nach der Schlacht über die Schwarzwasserbucht von Joffrey persönlich als die neue Hand des Königs und der Leiter des kleinen Rates auserwählt. Dieser verschob den Ort des Treffens des Rates in seine eigenen Gemächern. Joffrey nahm an fast keinerlei Ratssitzungen teil, sondern beauftragte Tywin nur ein Mal ihn zu informieren wie weit Daenerys bereits mit ihren Drachen vorangekommen sei. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Davos Seewert als Hand von Stannis Baratheon auserkoren. Staffel 4 Nachdem Joffrey auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit durch einen Pakt zwischen Petyr Baelish und Olenna Tyrell vergiftet wurde, wurde Tommen Baratheon als neuer König erklärt. Tywin bleibt vorerst die Hand des Königs, bis er von seinem eigenen Sohn Tyrion ermordet wurde. Staffel 5 Da Tommen jedoch noch nicht volljährig ist, übernahm Cersei Lennister den Posten als Königin-Regentin an und war in einigen Ratssitzungen als Leitende anwesend und wies Pycelle und Mace als zukünftige Hand ab. Nachdem Cersei von den religiösen Gruppierung, genannt die Spatzen, gefangen genommen wurde schickte Pycelle eine Nachricht an Casterlystein mit der Bitte, dass Ser Kevan Lennister von nunan als Hand fungieren sollte. Gleichzeitig wird Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht um Winterfell geschlagen und von Brienne von Tarth zum Tode verurteilt, wodurch der Status von Davos als Hand zerfiel. Staffel 6 Tyrion Lennister wird von Daenerys Targaryen zur Hand der Königin ernannt, die ihm auch eine Nachbildung des Abzeichens der Hand schenkt. Cersei Lennister ernennt Qyburn zu ihrer Hand der Königin. Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfriedes proklamiert er Cersei wiederum offiziell als Königin der Sieben Königslande. Bekannte Hände des Königs Targaryen-Dynastie Baratheon-Dynastie Anmerkung: Cersei Lennister nahm nach dem Tod ihres Vaters den Platz als Königin-Regentin an und erhielt einen standhaften Platz im Kleinen Rat, besaß jedoch nie das Siegel der Hand des Königs. Lennister-Dynastie Nach dem Zerfall der Dynastien Stannis I. Baratheon * Lord Davos Seewert, vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser durch Stannis ernannt, kurzzeitig entlassen, wegen des Angriffes auf Melisandre. Renly I. Baratheon *Lord {Maes Tyrell}, bekam nach der Hochzeit von Renly Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell den Posten als Hand. Nach dem Tod von Renly wechselte er zusammen mit seiner Familie die Seiten und verbündeten sich mit den Lennisters. Cersei I. Lennister * Nach dem Selbstmord ihres Sohnes, dem Herrscher von Westeros, Tommen I Baratheon, ließ Cersei Lennister sich zur Königin ausrufen. Sie machte daraufhin Qyburn zur Hand der Königin. Daenerys Tagaryen * Ernannte Tyrion Lennister zu ihrer Hand und schenkte ihm eine Brosche, die eine exakte Nachbildung des Originals aus Westeros ist. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist die Hand des Königs der oberste Berater und Vollstrecker des Königs in den Sieben Königslanden. Die Aufgaben der Hand umfassen den Befehl über die königliche Armee, das Verfassen von Gesetzen, die Rechtsprechung, sowie Alltäglichkeiten der Reichsverwaltung. In Abwesenheit des Königs, ist die Hand befugt in seinen Namen zu handeln, und den Platz auf den Eisernen Thron vorübergehend einzunehmen. Zudem ist die Hand ein Mitglied im kleinen Rat und leitet diesen, wenn der König nicht erscheint. Nach dem erfolgreichen Ende der Eroberungskriege wurde Orys Baratheon von Aegon I. Targaryen zur ersten Hand des Königs ernannt. Der Titel "Hand" leitet sich dabei direkt von einem Ausspruch ab, den Aegon über Orys geäußert hatte, in dem er ihn, als seine stark rechte Hand bezeichnete. Durch ihre Befugnisse ist die Hand des Königs zumeist der zweitmächtigste Mann im Staat neben dem König, auch wenn manche Hände dafür bekannt waren, über ihre Könige zu herrschen. Von einigen wird die Arbeit als unspektakulär und schwierige beschrieben, mit enormer Verantwortung. Ein beliebtes Sprichwort ist deshalb, "What the king dreams, the Hand builds.", aber auch beim gemeinem Volk beliebt "The king eats, and the Hand takes the shit." Viele fähige Männer versagten im Laufe der Geschichte bei der Ausübung. Die Hand residiert in einem Turm des Roten Bergfriedes, genannt der Turm der Hand. Die Abzeichen des Amtes beinhalten immer eine Hand, auch wenn die Gestaltung dieser, dem Träger freigestellt ist. Eine Kette aus Händen, die ineinander greifen ist eine mögliche Darstellung. Die Bediensteten der Hand tragen das Emblem einer Hand. Historische Hände des Königs Rivalisierende Hände Hände des Königs deren Monarchen den Eisernen Thron beanspruchten: * Lord Corlys Velaryon für Rhaenyra Targaryen. * Lord Maes Tyrell für Renly Baratheon, vor dessen Tod. * Lord für Stannis Baratheon, später entlassen und hingerichtet. * Lord Davos Seewert für Stannis Baratheon * Ser Barristan Selmy für Daenerys Targaryen Mahnende Beispiele Einige der schlimmsten Hände des Königs, an deren Namen sich nur als mahnendes Beispiel für spätere Generationen erinnert wird (Amtszeit Unbekannt): * Septon Murmison * Myles Kleinwald * Ser Ryam Rothweyn Trivia *Es ist nicht bekannt, dass ein König der Eiseninseln oder ein König des Nordens jemals eine Hand hatte. Darin unterscheiden sich diese Könige von allen anderen Königen im Süden, die immer eine Hand hatten, auch wenn sie nur Thronprätendanten waren (vgl. Stannis und Renly Baratheon). *Die Funktion der Hand des Königs könnte mit der eines obersten Kanzlers/Reichskanzlers gleichgesetzt werden. *Eine Hand kann seinen Titel und die damit zusammenhängenden Pflichten kurzzeitig auf eine andere Person übertragen. Dabei bleibt der eigentliche Titelträger verantwortlich für die Handlungen seines Ersatzmannes. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Hand of the King es:Mano del Rey fr:Main du Roi pl:Królewski Namiestnik ru:Десница zh:国王之手 Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Hand des Königs